There have been proposed various recoil damping or reducing devices for firearms. Where recoil is significant, such as in relatively large bore rifles, or shotguns, and where accuracy and user comfort and convenience are of primary importance, recoil reducing means are highly desirable. Previously proposed devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,290,815 and 3,381,405, have incorporated pistons which react against relatively heavy springs in a counter-recoil manner, as the weapon recoils. Although some effectiveness is realized with such a device, it is not altogether satisfactory. For example, where a relatively heavy spring is used at the forward end of the device, and against which the piston is driven during gun recoil, after the heavy counter-recoil spring is compressed, it expands rapidly thereby driving the piston rearwardly to cause a reverse recoil action. The relatively large spring diameters and lengths significantly reduce effective piston travel distance, and without adequate lubrication, internal damage and wear often cause early system failure. Moreover, through continued use, the heavy counter-recoil spring will become weakened, or otherwise deteriorated, so that efficiency of the device is compromised, and replacement is eventually required. Further, the operation of such a prior device is often noisy, further distracting a user. It is to the elimination of these disadvantages that the recoil reducer of the present invention is directed.